demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir
Personality Fenrir seems to be a rather serious man who is also soft spoken. He is also rather rebellious,as seen when he ignored Artemis' orders at first. Plot Past Fenrir (known as Bamaut at the time) was Veymoth 's eldest son. Since young he was not fond of his father, which is why he chose to be a warrior instead of a mage, unlike his siblings . One day upon discovering that his mother was poisoned by his father, he begin to hate Veymoth . Thinking that his father's ways are wrong, he left home to train himself to be stronger, and swore to avenge his mother. While training, Fenrir met Artemis and Shivaerus . Seeing that the two were outnumbered by Alliance soldiers, Fenrir went to provide assistance. After the battle, Fenrir asked about why the two were chased by Alliance soldiers, but Artemis simply said she provoked the Alliance. They took residence in a nearby village over the night, but the village was soon raided by Alliance soldiers, claiming to arrest the traitors. Seeing that the Alliance, as humans, are harming their own kind instead of protecting them, he took up arms to fight the Alliance soldiers together with Artemis and Shivaerus . After the battle, Fenrir was lost as he does not know what he should do next. That was when Artemis revealed that they are part of an organisation called the Resistance, who go against the Alliance for their actions. Fenrir joined them, and on seeing that Fenrir does not like his given name, Artemis gave him the name 'Fenrir' which became his official name since. Sawara Plains Arc Fenrir followed Artemis and Shivaerus to Sawara Plains as they seek out other individuals to recruit to the Resistance. They heard rumours of a blind girl who is said to be unbeatable in duels and went to look for her. Seeing that Zaimur , then a high ranking officer of the Alliance, failed to defeat her, Fenrir volunteered to try fighting her, but was stopped by Artemis , who said that she has a way to defeat her. Fenrir watched the two battle from the sides, and welcomed the girl, Kaze , to the Resistance. While going further in the plains, Fenrir met Alex . He recognised Alex as his younger brother after they had a small conversation. Fenrir asked whether Alex wants to join the Resistance, but Alex was afraid the Resistance would not accept him. After convincing Artemis about this, Fenrir welcomed Alex as another member of the Resistance TImeless Arc Fenrir, together with the rest of the Resistance, entered Glazelight Stronghold to look for a destiny charm fragment. He ignored Artemis 's orders and acted by himself, but Shivaerus found him and got him to assist Artemis with him when she was confronted by Vortex and Veymoth . After the time barrier set by Valefor begin to collapse, he used his spear's ability to lengthen itself to delay the barrier's fall with Artemis while Shivaerus transport the time difference pressure elsewhere. He later destroyed the barrier when the pressure was transported elsewhere. Portal Battle Arc Prior to the events of the arc, he had a short visit to Smithvil City, together with Hiro . He was later asked to deliver a sword made by Shira to Slash , someone he never knew. He suggested hiding the sword at the church while looking for Slash , despite the fact that Artemis does not like it. Before leaving, he accidently broke the sword, but quickly put it back to its chest before proceeding to hide it. He was then assigned to get resources to prepare the Resistance forupcoming battles together with Kaze and Shivaerus , where he met Veymoth rushing past them. Catching a glimpse of Veymoth , he gave chase immediately. He met Veymoth at Pagoe town. Believing that the town's destruction was his work, Fenrir was prepared to attack Veymoth , who was actually as equally puzzled about the town's destruction. Seeing that the town's destruction was the work of the Alliance, Fenrir begin attacking the soldiers raiding the town. After some time, he rescued a civilian, who, instead of thanking him, was reluctant to receive help from him. Hearing that the Resistance was hated by civilians for going against the Alliance, Fenrir's hatred of the Alliance grew, and requested the civilians to flee before any more of them get hurt. Veymoth , seeing that Fenrir is doing something reckless, tried to stop him, but seeing that Fenrir would not change his mind, decided to stop him with force. The battle went in Fenrir's favour, until a mysterious magic spear appeared out of no where and penetrated his heart. Fenrir chose death over being assisted by Veymoth . Abilities Lance Manipulation - Lancer techniques that allows manipulation of their lance, bringing out the lance's full potential. *Lance Extend (Command: Longinus, Roar!) - Fully extends Longinus, which can easily stretch to lengths of up to 10 meters. Full Range Sweep - With Longinus at full length, Fenrir can do a sweep by swinging Longinus in a circular manner, may be used vertically or horizontally, hitting everything in range. *Fenrir Strike - Summons wolves to attack enemies in front *Fatal Strike - Attack aimed primarily at the target's vital points Weapons Longinus - A lance Fenrir uses. The Lance is capable of lengthening itself to the size Fenrir wants it to be via Lance Manipulation. Major Battles S2 ep3: Fenrir vs Veymoth (Interrupted) Trivia *Fenrir's real name, Bamaut , is based off the Final Fantasy summon : Bahamaut *In Norse Mythology, Fenrir was prophesied to kill Odin during Ragnarok, but will be in turn killed by Odin's son Vioarr. In coincidence, Fenrir was looking to kill Veymoth(Whose old title is 'Odin') prior to the raid of Stronghold Reignarock when he was killed by an unknown personel Category:Plot